UK Patent No. 1,268,431 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,387 teach forming gel articles having odd or intricate shapes, insoles for boots, ski boot liners, helmet liners, and very flexible exceptionally low modulus material. The gels can be covered with protective skins of elastomeric film or fabric if desired in special applications. Examples given in the patents include coating polyester film with a styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer gel and laminating fabric with a styrene-butadine-styrene block copolymer gel.